Amazons
by nomChocolate
Summary: The overly cliché story of 'a girl who just drops in M.E and falls in love with one of the fellowship'. Well this time it's three who are dropped there and only two of them fall in love. Lillian, Gwen and Melda the last of the once unknown beings that walk the earth are made to fight for Middle Earth. Legolas/OC and Haldir/OC. 10th, 11th and 12th walker. Not sure it's a Mary-Sue
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fic I know it's the overly used 'girl falls in M E' but, please give this a chance. I'll say sorry in advance, I don't know what a Mary Sue is. You can give me a virtual slap for that. There is Leogolas/OC and Haldir/OC, the Legomance won't be that obvious as the other pairing. I'll be following the movies but I have to change the story line in some parts. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Full Summary: The overly cliché story of 'a girl who just drops in M.E and falls in love with one of the fellowship'. Well this time it's three who are dropped there and only two of them fall in love. Lillian, Gwen and Melda the last of the once unknown beings that walk the earth are made to fight for Middle Earth. They join the fellowship on the quest to destroy the ring, but demons from their forgotten past haunt the both for good and bad. The story starts 5 years before the Fellowship of the Ring.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my precious OCs Lillian Evangeline Santos, Gwendolyn Fernandez and Melda Constance Price.**

**Okay, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Lilli! Asshole! Wait up!"Gwen jogged towards her close friend, Lillian, who by now was opening her umbrella. Lilian was 5'11, which was like an Amazon to her schoolmates who are only at around 5'2 to 5'6. Her big black-brown eyes always captured people's attention, many said that they were hypnotic and calming. She keeps her midnight black hair in a boy-ish style her bangs were swept to the left, her left side was considerably longer than her right and that gave her a rebellious look. Due to her hair style people judge her as a lesbian, which is horribly far from the truth but she never cared about what strangers think of her. She somehow has an aura around her that makes people comfortable, added with her friendly personality she is actually well like with classmates and teachers. She was like a 'gentle giant' to everyone. However when Lillian is with her friends her 'good girl' attitude switches to a 'party animal'.

"What dumb Fak? Need anything?" Lillian replied.

"Is it okay to share the umbrella with me? I forgot mine at home." Gwen replied. She had hazel eyes that always give her a carefree atmosphere wherever she goes. Her black-brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her long fringe is parted in the centre which fell at the sides of her face giving her an athletic look. She was only 5'1 who was easily towered by Lillian, she was always teased Lillian that she's going to have a hard time getting a boyfriend taller than her.

"Y U SO FORGETFUL!?"

"I didn't know it would rain right?"

"Yeah but, bitch, it's the rainy season now in Singapore RIGHT?"

By this time they were joined by Melda, who was 5'2 and has long dead straight brown hair which is currently tied in a lose braid. She always carries herself as generic young lady who fusses over makeup, shoes and clothes, but she can damn well pull of almost every dress she gets in. She has grey eyes which gives her a cold yet graceful air around her which often demands no-nonsense to the people she talks to. On the flip side she is also a part of ' The Trinity ' which includes Lillian and Gwen.

'The Trinity' holds a reputation as amazing party throwers, talented in almost everything, A scoring students, pranking masters, all in all the perfect type of friends. They are practically inseparable and were always together, they even live next door to each other. They considered high up in the so-called popularity hierarchy, but they never stuck to the 'system' they talk to everyone no matter what others say. Most importantly they were the ones who operate the Tolkien appreciation club, which is frowned upon since people see them as 'cool'.

Well their love for 'Lord of the Rings' is unholy. They go to the lengths to learn the languages, Melda is even fluent in Dwarvish! Lillian's forte is Quenya while Gwen is great in Sindarin. But them being from Philippines they usually talk in Tagalog (Filipino language) whenever they don't want to be understood.

"Peasants enough squabbling! Wanna crash in my place? Parents are out for a month for the holidays I'm going to be bored as fak." Melda offered

"I'll get my shit when I get home first." Lillian replied

"Same here" Gwen raised her hand.

"Come along peasants the rain isn't going to get anymore lighter." Melda said as she opened her umbrella with one graceful and fluid movement.

"Show off, **_bruha _**(witch)" Gwen and Lillian said together.

~~~le time skip~~~

"Well looks like Mel was wrong, the rain's starting to stop." Gwen once again stated the obvious.

"Well that's because the FAKING AWESOME Lillian the TALL and mighty is here." Lillian announced with an incredibly faked posh British accent. Gwen rolled her eyes while Melda just laughed.

"I thought you were good in accents?" Melda pointed out. Lillian gave her the 'you-know-I-was-faking-right' face. Then the trio burst out laughing at how ridiculous Lillian looked.

As the Trinity were cutting through a park (that was like a ghost town ever since they moved in), Lillian heard something that was along the lines of whispers and heavy breathing. She followed the sound while urging the others to come with her. The Trinity was to a wall or shrubbery and vines, Lillian pushed the leaves with her umbrella telling Melda to do the same. As they finally broke through the 'wall' with the cost of Gwen being slapped by a branch in the face, they were in a very small clearing with tall trees making a dome above it. The whole clearing was surrounded by the same dense shrubbery they went through. It was a very rare sight in Singapore since parks were kept not be overgrown to this degree.

As the girls closed their umbrellas, and Gwen rubbing her nose, they walked to a small pond that was pitch black and so still that it was like a mirror. They sounds Lillian had heard were gone and she felt like she was some kind of spell as she had urges to touch the surface of the water. The Trinity was now at the edge of the pond just looking at it, no one spoke anything only the sound of rain pelleting the leaves was the only sound breaking the silence.

All of a sudden Lillian sneezed and wobbled a bit, but it was enough to lose her balance and fall in the pond with a loud shriek. Melda who was next to her grabbed her in a failed attempt to stop her from falling, which was dragged into the pond with Lillian as well.

"FAKKK!" Melda cried as they fell in.

As they fell in the water made no splashes or even a disturbance.

"GIRLS I'M COMING!" Gwen shouted and without thinking dove in the pond after them.

Once the last of Trinity fell, the pond closed up their only way out. Most likely to never return ever again.

* * *

**Right then! Please oh please, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Separated

**Hi again! So here's the first real chapter where two of the girls are physically interacting with the LotR characters. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I only own my OCs.**

**Okay! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Separated

"Fak... I'm going to be sore in the morning..." Lillian groaned as she came to, as she looked around she started to panic. 'Holy shit! Where am I!? Where the FUCK'S Mel ad Gwen!? SHIT! STU- hey isn't that my bag? ' she thought.

Lillian stood up and brushed off any dirt and leaves that were clinging on her back. She slowly walks to her 'bag' thinking something poisonous crawled in. She kicks the bag a few times then got the courage to gingerly open it. "Why are my sketch books and files in zip lock bags?" She wondered as she took out everything from her bag as a last precaution if any creepy crawlies were still in the bag. Once she had everything out in the open for her to examine, she realised that I wasn't the same things she was with before she left school. '**Left school! The pond!?** 'Realisation hit her like a truck. '**OH MY GOD! Melda! Gwen!** ' . She stuffed everything back to her bag and looked around then noticed it was almost identical to the clearing she was in. With one exception, the pond she fell through wasn't there.

She felt somewhat colder that she used to. It was cooler and not humid like tropical regions, it reminded her of the weather in Japan how amazingly cool the days were compared to Singapore. She loved her trip to Japan, since it was where she could get all the anime merchandise she could fit in the luggage. She is considered an otaku however, she is incredibly loyal to the Tolkien fandom.

As she pushed through the similar dense shrubbery, she found herself in some pine forest. Dumbfounded, Lillian was just on the brink of passing out. '**This is a dream right? I never dreamt like this before, maybe it's the first time? I might be in a hospital bed recovering from nearly drowning in that pond. Then again, it just feels so...so real.**'

* * *

"Urgh... I feel awful..." Melda sat up and found herself surrounded by tall men with long blonde hair pointing arrows at her. She instinctively held the hands up to show she was not a threat.

"I see you're finally up." Gwen said casually, who already has her hands up and standing behind Melda.

Melda noticed they looked like the Lothlórien elves that 'greeted' the Fellowship with arrows pointed at them. Then she heard one of the elves whisper "_why would two young maidens be here alone and dressed in the strangest garments?_" Gwen and Melda understood what he said.

_ "Well if you just ask them then you will know why we are here, rather than talk among yourselves._" Melda snapped. Not knowing what made her speak like that, maybe her sore body or intense headache just gave her a bad mood.

"_By the way we do not appreciate being aimed at_." Gwen added as she followed Melda's lead. The most of elves looked surprised at first however regained their initial blank emotionless faces that seemed to make Gwen uneasy.

The leader of the group gave a silent command. The elf stepped towards the girls, he seemed the type that always took the job seriously. The first thing they noticed is that the leader was none other than Haldir. Melda was the one who instantly fell for Haldir when they watched the movie, seeing him in front her was just impossible to not feel calm or pissed. '**Maybe it's just some dream. I mean I always read fanfictions of girls dropped into Middle Earth, it wouldn't hurt if I just went with it right? I always dreamt about this stuff but, this just feels too real. IS MY MIND THAT POWERFUL!? This is so cool!**' Melda thought as she stared at Haldir blankly.

"The way you speak in our tongue is that of our own. Only very few mortals are able to converse in such fluency." Haldir spoke in English as he studied the two girls. Melda tensed up as they made eye contact, dream or not it she still was crushing on him. Silence was their initial reply and then Gwen spoke up.

"W-we learnt it by ourselves, though it took a few years." Gwen stuttered, whenever she stutters she was trying to think of an excuse or lying. She never was good in coming up with excuses on the spot, let alone lie, she was a honest person who hardly lies. If she does lie there is always a good reason why.

"It takes at least ten years to be fluent in our language, unless you grew up amongst our kind. That rules out you growing up among us, since I would already have known if two mortals are residing in elven domains. What are your names? I do not wish to bring you to the Lady if I do not acquire your names."

"You're the marchwarden right?" Melda asked, receiving suspicious looks from the elves. Haldir's eyebrows perked up in surprise, he never told them anything about that.

"**_Wala ka bang utak? Malalaman mo naman si Haldir yan?!_** - Do you not have a brain? You could tell it's Haldir right?! -" Gwen scolded Melda in Tagalog, making the elves curious about the strange and foreign language the were talking in.

"**_Panaginip ko lang to. Gusto ko lang ma make sure si Haldir yan_**- It's only my dream. I just wanted to make sure it was really Haldir.-" Melda replied.

"**_Akala ko Panaginip ko to, papano ka na punta dito?_** -I thought this was my dream, how did you get here?-"

"**_Sampalin mo ako para ma laman natin kung sino sa atin ang nananaginip._** - slap me in the face so that we can know who's dreaming. -" Melda wasn't expecting Gwen to literally slap the top of her head. The elves flinched when that happened, they must have thought that the girls were starting to fight. Haldir was about to step in, when Melda returned the blow.

"Ow...then we're not dreaming..." Melda said as she was rubbing hes hand that smacked Gwen, while Gwen on the other hand was rubbing her head. Haldir just stood there unable to understand why the girls hit each other. He wasn't the only one who was like that, most of his patrol were surprised some were about to burst out laughing.

"Ah...umm... don't mind us we were just of something." Gwen sheepishly smiled.

"You did not answer my question." Haldir replied.

"Constance and she's Gwendolyn." Melda said. Gwen knew if Melda used her second name that she was going to be formal to the person she was talking too, or that her name sounds elvish.

"Wait, why would Lady Galadriel call for us when she doesn't even know us? AND WHERE'S LILLIAN!?" Melda finally noticed Lillian's absence.

"Oh my god! Lillian! Did you see anyone else wearing our uniforms!? She should be around this tall and has really short hair." Gwen showed Lillian's height and did a cutting gesture to at her ear to indicate Lilian's short hair.

"No you were the only ones we have seen in those garments." Haldir said to their dismay.

"But she could be lost!" Melda said worried of how her close friend was fairing.

* * *

Lillian had been walking for 3 hours trying to find a river or anywhere that has water for her to drink. She already finished the sports drink she had in her bottle. Her bottle cap has a built in water purification filter which always comes in handy whenever she's camping. She was thankful that she still had three chocolate bars that she forgot to give the others, otherwise she would have to hunt for food. She was just about to stop and just collapse in exhaustion where she heard a very faint sound of a waterfall. She hurriedly followed it, as the sound became louder by each step.

By the time she was reached the water fall, the sun had already begun to set. Lillian had to set up camp but it had to be near the river, as she removed her converse shose and her school socks she decided to peel of he school skirt since it might get wet. Dressed in only her blouse, jacket and shorts she was only armed with a empty water bottle and her key chain swiss army knife. She waded to a shallow but fast moving current near the base of the water fall.

Lillian saw something at the riverbed, something that looked metallic in nature. Curious, she capped her now filled bottle and reached down to take it. It looked like a silver pocket watch casing, it was engraved with a beautiful twin dragon design. The sheer amount of detail was astonishing, you could see every scale the dragons have. There was something in between the dragons, something that resembled an angel. It was dressed in some kind of mix between a suit of armour and a dress. One of the dragons had feathered wings and looked more angelic that the typical dragon Lillian had seen in books. The other dragon looked more terrifying than the other it had two pairs of horns and a spiked tail end.

The detail that caught Lillian's attention was that their eyes were small gem stones. The feathered wing dragon had, from what she could tell from the colour, sapphires as blue as the open sea. The other dragon had the most brightly coloured rubies for eyes. The dragon eyes sparkled in the last light of day, hypnotic and beautiful that pulled Lillian in more and more.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll look for her?" Gwen once clarified with Haldir the hundredth time while they were escorting them to Lothlórien. Haldir sighed as he was just fed up with being asked the same question over and over again. So far Melda, who was just behind Gwen, said nothing since when they found out their friend was gone. Some of the elves offered to carry their bags but they kindly rejected them.

"Here we are, Lothlórien..." Haldir spoke in great pride as he showed the girls the view of the elven city from a hill top. Gwen stared in awe while Melda broke from her trance like state and looked like she was about to crack a smile.

After they were guided through the city and up spiralling staircases by Haldir, the girls found themselves in a hall that had a stairway, which was narrow at the top and then widened at the bottom. At the top of the stairs was Lady Galadriel, as she gracefully walks down the stairs the girls felt as though they were out of place.

"Greetings. Lady Gwendolyn and Lady Constance. I have been expecting you." Lady Galadriel smiled. Melda and Gwen bowed as a formality towards her. "There is one thing I must say before with discuss about other matters." she paused" You will be reunited with your friend Lillian however, it will only happen in the future. I see you were very weary for her wellbeing, I assure you she is safe from harm's way."

* * *

**A little head's up, Lillian will not be the given any appearances in the next few chapters after this one.**

**((I'm so sorry my dear.))**

**Lil: nah it's okay**

**((Are you sure?))**

**Lil: Do you really want to write about me splashing around in some river for ONE whole chapter?**

**((You're right that would be really boring))**

**Lil: Anyway please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Just one shot, please

Welcome back! I really had trouble with this chapter and school's trying to bury students with work and projects. Any way it's exam period here so I won't be able to write the next chapter till the 15th of August, really sorry about that. This is really long, I actually wanted to make two parts to this.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Lord of The Rings, no matter how I wished I did. The OCs and the story is what I only own.

Notice: The girl Constance is Melda.

So, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 Just one shot, please

"She's okay!?" Melda finally said after a long moment of silence when Lady Galadriel told them Lillian was fine.

"Yes but it will be some time till you see her once again." Lady Galadriel gave them a timeless smile. "I suspect that you want to know why you are here." The girls nodded, their worries for Lillian were finally cleared and now they wish to know what was happening. "In your lands, all of this is just a work of a man. Am I correct?" Lady Galadriel asked the girls.

"Yes, his name was J.R.R Tolkien. He wrote about the hobbit Mr Baggins and the dragon that was in Erabor the dwarven fortress that held riches beyond human comprehension." Melda was referring to the Hobbit.

"And what is about to come." The girls understood this, she was talking about the ring and Frodo's journey to destroy it."It is because of your knowledge of that you have been summoned to Middle Earth."

"But why us? I mean there's thousands or maybe millions of people to choose from. And why are we separated?" Gwen spoke. Yes she knew being in Middle Earth was a dream come true but, she didn't feel anything remotely close to happy. She just felt empty.

"The time will come when I will have to tell you but, now is not the time." Lady Galadriel said. "Now Athirah will lead you to your talans." The girls nodded however, wondering why Lady Galadriel avoided Gwen's question. Trusting her judgement, the girls did not want to question her any further and followed Athirah who somehow appeared out of nowhere.

Once again down the spiralling staircases and through the enormously tall redwood like forest city. Athirah lead them to two trees slightly apart from the cluster, they were so close together that they have platforms conjoined to each other. It looked like a glorified tree house that had a small network of bridges that connected the living areas together. The girls couldn't contain their excitement, they were going living in that for who knows how long.

"Please follow me to your bedchambers." Athirah lead them to the top of the tree fort where two doors where facing each other. "The door on the right is Lady Gwendolyn's chamber whilst the door on the left is Lady Constance's chamber. Your dresses are already laid out on your beds and your baths are ready. If you have any doubts or questions please feel free to approach me." Athirah bowed.

"Thank you." The girls bowed in return.

"Umm...wait do you know where the archery fields are?" Gwen asked.

"I will lead you to the fields after you have changed."

"Okay."

"May I acquire what the meaning of 'okay'?"

"Oh!? Sorry about that. It means that you are in an agreement with a person or that you are well if someone asked if you are in an ill condition." Melda snickered as Gwen laughed awkwardly, making Athirah smile. "Wait, did you say our dresses are laid out?"

"Yes." Athirah replied.

"Do you by any chance have pants? You know like breeches?" Gwen wasn't the type to wear dresses on a daily basis, wearing a skirt every day is uncomfortable enough.

"As you wish, I will arrange for a change in your wardrobe." Athirah bowed once again and left the two girls alone outside their rooms.

"So we're in Middle Earth..." Gwen spoke in an awkward manner.

"Yup..." Melda replied.

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOD! MELDA DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?"

"I KNOW!"

Then the sound of two girls fangirling can be heard throughout Lothlórien.

Once Melda entered her room she was quite surprised at the simplicity of the it. The room had a king size bed with white bed sheets and quite a number of pillows. Just beside the bed was a window that had heavy grey curtains that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. The walk in wardrobe, I repeat, the walk in wardrobe was facing the bed while the bathroom was just to the left of the wardrobe. The dresser was to the right of it.

She went to the bathroom and found out that she had to use a tub, Melda mentally squealed in excitement. She never had a bathtub in her house and this was like a big deal for her. Her uniform she was wearing before was now on the floor as she slipped in the tub. She flinched at how hot it was, but slowly lowered herself in. It felt relaxing, all the soreness, the headache seemed to lessen by now.

After the quick bath, Melda was out of the bathroom only wrapped with a towel around her. The towel was like silk on her skin, it was soft and also fluffy as well.

"Lillian will hate living here." Melda spoke thinking about Lillian's boyish attitude towards everything. "She'll never even touch a dress let alone wear one, especially with the ones frills." She picked up the elegantly made peach coloured dress from the bed, the top half was close fitting but still modest by having a shallow V shaped neck line. The ends of the sleeves were embroidered with small red floral patterns that started off with a dense cluster of flowers and gradually thin out towards the elbows. The bottom half was plain and simple with the same design of embroidery that starts at the waist and ends just before mid-thigh.

Melda had no problem with wearing dresses, in fact she loves them. She was the girly one of the Trinity anyway. Gwen was the neutral one when it comes to dresses, given the chance she would still wear pants since she feels more comfortable in them. Lillian on the other hand avoided dresses with a burning passion. Heck! To her wearing her school skirt was torture enough, never mind a dress. She did always feel insecure in skirts and dresses, so she wears running shorts under her skirts in school. Gwen always gets caught in the crossfire whenever the other two debated about clothing, she always had to call herself Switzerland to beat them with her peace prize. ((*Chough* Hetalia*chough*))

**~~~After about an hour~~~**

Melda satisfied with how she looked after many failed attempts to get in the dress, it was a miracle she even managed to slip in. She groaned as she felt the tips of her hair were still wet, she would kill to have a hairdryer by now. **'Maybe that's why Lillian kept her hair short.' **she wondered ask she brushed the hair in a final attempt to dry it. Once her hair was dry enough, Melda took a red ribbon she found in the dresser. **'Where should I go...? Gwen's bound to be on on the fields by now and I won't know how to go there. WAIT! There should be some private library in this tree house. If not then I just write something at the balcony.'** Melda hated to be alone in public, so he often stayed at home when she doesn't have anyone to accompany her. She grabbed her bag and took off from her room.

As she walked do the stairs she looked in one of the many rooms they are occupying for some time. To her luck it was a private library with books, and two chairs with matching desks to come with it. Shelves filled with books lined the walls except the arch way leading to a fairly big sized balcony, it had a stone bench near the railing perfect to just sit there and take in the forest city's view from their tall talan.

** 'This feels like a penthouse...'** Melda thought out loud as she walked towards the bench.

** 'I hope this is to your satisfaction, Lady Constance'** Melda spun around slightly startled by the voice, thinking it came from behind. **'I apologise if I had startled you but I am not in the same place with you.'** The voice continued.

** 'Lady Galadriel, it's fine I just never expected it to be so... '**

** 'Strange? Do not worry everything feels strange if you have not experienced it yet. Please meet me in my study, I wish to talk to you in private.'** Melda nodded as if Lady Galadriel was standing in front of her. She dropped off her bag at one of the seats in the room and walked down the stairs. Then something hit her, well not literally, she did not know where Lady Galadriel's study was.

Melda sighed as she tried to retrace her steps towards the hall she had been in." Lady Constance? Are you in need of assistance? "Someone asked. Melda turned to see Athirah who was carrying some folded clothing.

"Ah... can you show me the way to Lady Galadriel's study? If you're not busy or anything." Melda pointed at the clothes she was carrying.

"Please do not worry this I was merely bringing some breeches for your wardrobe as well, just in case you wish to wear something different." Athirah smiled. "Anyways, please follow me I will walk to Lady Galadriel's study."

Navigating their way, again, through the maze of bridges spiralling staircases and numerous hallways, they arrived at two massive double oak wood doors. Amazing swirling designs were carved on the dark wood contrasting the pale grey walls of the hallway, the doorframe was silver with crystals that act as dim lighting for the door. Melda was about to knock on the door, when Lady Galadriel telepathically told her to come in. "Thank you, Athirah. I really hoped I didn't trouble you." Melda said as she slowly opened the door to the study, bidding Athirah good bye.

As she stepped in, Melda notice that there was a second level of shelves filled with books. Facing the door where she came in was a large dark wood desk on it was the usual ink pots and parchment on the side. However the candle stand was replaced with a silver sculpture with three of the same luminous crystals hanging towards the centre of the desk. Melda slowly walked towards the middle of the room looking at the beautiful design of the room.

"I see you seem to enjoy it here." Melda was snapped out of her trance by a very familiar voice. "You may come in whenever you wish if I am not here." Lady Galadriel spoke as she went down the spiralling staircase from the second level.

"Ah...um...thank you but I was just looking around, everything looks so beautifully designed here." Melda replied.

"Please sit," Lady Galadriel gestured to an extra chair." There is much to talk about, about you in particular. "

~~~~~~~**GWEN TIME**~~~~~~~

"Keep you both your eyes open, don't forget that." Haldir reminded Gwen as she aimed at one of the targets in the firing range. "Thumb below your jaw, you keep forgetting that."

Gwen finally released the arrow with a soft 'twang'. She actually did manage to hit the target close to the centre, after quite a number of attempts. "Did you see that!? It's SO close!" Gwen was surprised. After so many failed attempts, she finally shot the target and really near the centre too. Haldir sighed with a smile seeing how Gwen was really happy with a VERY sloppy shot to him really, but Gwen considered it a huge achievement.

_**One hour earlier**_

Gwen stepped out of the bath and grabbed her fluffy towel, which was folded and placed on a chair near the bath tub. She was used to showers and using a bath was really alien to her, maybe even to the Trinity. People who live in the countries in South East Asia, like Singapore generally just use the shower since it's too warm and humid for a hot bath, as well as raises the water bill. She wrapped the towel around her body and took the smaller one and used it to dry her hair.

As Gwen walk out the bathroom to be greeted by a almost identical room to Melda's one, however this time it has hues of cream and dirty white instead of greyish colours. On the huge king size bed, there sat a dark brown pair of pants and an off white shirt, which looks as if it was a short long-sleeve dress. She quickly got dressed and sat on a dresser which was across from the bed. She unwrapped the towel and began brushing her hair dry. Of course if she was back home Gwen would just use a blow dryer, her hair is long but not as long as Melda's.

Once her hair was dry enough, Gwen looked around for a ribbon or anything to keep her hair up. She found a violet silk ribbon in one of the drawers in the walk in wardrobe. Violet was Gwen's favourite colour, she doesn't know why but it just looks appealing to her. Gwen tied her hair in a high ponytail, and left stood in front of a full body mirror in the wardrobe. Something felt weird to her, the top was really plain and simple it was also long and straight making her torso longer. She grabbed a belt just hanging beside one of the rows of dresses in wardrobe. She fastened the belt around her waist and examined herself in the mirror. While she was making sure she was presentable, she caught a glimpse of the key charm necklace she's wearing. There was a necklace like that for each person in the Trinity, each key was different from the other. Lillian designed each of the keys and had hers made with stainless steel, Gwen's with bronze and Melda with sterling silver. Melda got the keys engraved with their initials on them and Gwen bought the corresponding chains for the keys. It was expensive to make but it was worth months of allowance for it. She was starting to miss home. Gwen let out a small sigh and almost like it was a cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Lady Gwendolyn, may I come in?" a familiar voice called out from behind the door.

"A-ah! Yes, yes of course please come in." Gwen was snapped out of her daydream of the necklace. Athirah went in with a pair of boots in her arms. They where laced knee length boots that were mahogany in colour. The boots wasn't the usual flat soles it had at the most two inch heels, it looked modern compared to what she saw around Lothlórien.

"Do you need help putting those on, milady?" Athirah offered some help seeing as Gwen seemed to be struggling to put on the boots for fifteen minutes now. Gwen shook her head, kindly declining the offer.

"Nah, it's okay. I know how to put them on, see?" Gwen stood up once she tied the laces on the boots. "It feels softer than leather, but it looks like it though. It's like silk just wrapped around my feet." She wiggled her toes and examined the boots.

Athirah let out a small inaudible giggle as Gwen stared hopping to 'test' the boots. "Lady Gwendolyn, do you still wish to go to the archery fields?" At the mention of the fields Gwen's head shot up.

"Ohhhhh! I almost forgot about that, okay! TO THE FIELDS!" Gwen mocking declared while pointing over exaggeratedly to the door.

"Oh, yeah. You know your name sounds like one of my friends?" Gwen said as they were walking down the stairs from the now dubbed 'Awesome Tree House'.

"Is that so? Why this is a pleasant surprise."

"She's a complete opposite to you actually, she has hardly any ounce of grace in her. She will always, without fail, say the most unrelated statements every time. She's hopelessly clueless," Athirah was on the brink of bursting with laughter as Gwen described her friend. "However she's an amazing friend to have. She never wants to see a friend sad, so she makes us laugh by making a fool of herself. To be honest, I never saw her cry or even look sad." Gwen looked down, she was indeed starting to miss her home.

"Please do not be sad lady Gwendolyn, I may not make a fool of myself but I will try to make you happy." Athirah placed an assuring hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I am certain that you will cross paths with her again."

"Thanks" she whispered as Gwen smiled.

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip, once they arrived Gwen thanked Athirah again. "Do you think Lady Constance needs some breeches?" Athirah asked.

"She likes dresses, but she's bound to get tired of them." Gwen replied in an amusing tone. "Constance is picky when it comes to clothing."

"I see" Athirah said in amusement. "I shall go back to my duties then, milady."

"Oh, Athirah?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need to address me with 'Lady', just call me Gwen." Athirah smiled at Gwen and gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

As Athirah left Gwen looked around all she could see was an empty firing range and she was all alone. **'Damn I thought this place would be packed with hotties, guess the fanfics were wrong.'** Gwen thought as she walked to one of the targets. She could barely hear the sound of someone walking from behind

She spun around and was greeted by a small group of elves. Haldir and his brothers to be exact. "It seems your hearing is quite sharp for a mortal. Even if I made sure my foot falls could be heard, it was still too low for the untrained ears of a girl." Haldir spoke. "Why are you here? This is not a place for a child."

"I am no child, I'm already 17 years old." Gwen crossed here arms as she huffed in irritation, "Even though you're elves doesn't mean you can treat every mortal like a child, which can be quite offensive."

** 'Mortals'** Haldir thought as Gwen statement made him colour in embarrassment. "I apologise, but judging from your height you seem like a child no older than 12 years of age." Gwen facepalmed.

"In my realm, people there are shorter than the men from Middle Earth. However if they came from the west they are as tall as you, my people call them 'Westerners' while me and Constance are called 'Asians'." Gwen explained as the three elves nodded in understanding. "AND South East Asians are darker in skin tone we're usually tanned like this." Gwen lifted her sleeve to reveal her tan skin underneath. She was quite fair skinned compared to Lillian but Melda was the fairest among the girls.

"I see, I never encountered someone like the two of you. I only heard of Southerners, most mortals from Gondor say that they came from The Great Desert, dark men that were willing to kill their own kind."

"Well that sounds racist, no one should be judged by their skin colour or heritage. Stereotypes are really annoying sometimes, they destroy friendships if it's not controlled. I stay in a place where there is a mix of races, so judging others by their skin or race is really frowned upon. Why don't we just drop this subject and introduce ourselves. Hello I'm Gwendolyn Fernandez, I am 17 years old and it nice to meet you."

"Haldir, at your service. These are my brothers Orophin and Rumil, they are also marchwardens." The three bowed in a very casual manner. "You still have not answered my question, why are you doing here?"

Gwen thought for a while **'he does have a point, why did I bother coming here? Oh!? I can show off my skills with a pole! Well that sounds sick.'** she started to crack a smile. Haldir was concerned maybe she became a psychopath in a second, he ever so slowly inched his way further from her. "Well, I was thinking..." Gwen spoke, just before Haldir wanted to ask if she was mentally stable. "Is it okay if you could, you know... teach me how to use a bow..." she sheepishly smiled at Haldir, who was just starting at her blankly. **' Melda's gonna kill me '**

Haldir gave her a questioning look, it was quite rare when he was asked to teach someone how to shoot. The elves usually know how to use a bow and arrow, if they were looking for assistance they would approach his brothers instead. **'what if she hurts herself?**' Looking at Gwen's child-like pleading eyes. **'Well at least she did not ask to be trained in sword fighting'** " Very well, but you must be very careful when handling the arrows."

* * *

((Chocolate?))

Lil: Sure!

Mel: HEY!? Don't I get some?

((You're still in Middle Earth, there's no chocolate there))

Mel: Damn... *mumbles swear words*

Gwen: Well... anyway thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
